Rika (Phantasy Star)
Summary Rika was a main character in the Sega Genesis RPG Phantasy Star 4. Rika, unbeknownst to her, is one of; if not the last Numen in the Algo Solar System. She was born in an ancient laboratory and raised by a kind A.I. by the name of SEED roughly one year before the events of the games main plot. Rika soon met up with Chaz, Alys and Hahn during their exploration of Birth Valley and by request of SEED, joined them on their quest. Despite her lack of combat experience, Rika was quite skillful on the battlefield, and help defeat Juza and Zio pretty much on her first day above ground. Rika would continue to help Chaz on his mission, through thick and thin, such as when they crash-landed on the frozen planet of Dezolis and of course, during the final battle against The Profound Darkness. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, likely 4-B | 4-B | 4-B Name: Rika Origin: Phantasy Star 4: The End of the Millennium Gender: Female Age: 1 (yes, really) Classification: Numen, "Horned Girl", Protector of Algo Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Technique Use, Healing, White Arts, Claw Mastery, Barrier Creation, Agility and Durability Amplification, Afterimage Creation, Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, likely Solar System level (Comparable to Chaz and Hahn. Contributed to the defeat of Zio and Juza. Fought the Chaos Sorcerer) | Solar System level (Played a major role in the teams victories over Dark Force, Lashiec and Xe-a-Thoul) | Solar System level (Capable of fighting The Profound Darkness) Speed: Supersonic+ (Swifter than Chaz, Gryz and Rune, can dodge advanced firearms and Sound based weapons) | Sub-Relativstic (Can react to attacks of pure light) | FTL (Kept pace with The Profound Darkness) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Solar System Class | Solar System Class Durability: At least Large Star level level, likely Solar System level (Tanked hits from Zio) | Solar System level (Tanked hits from Xe-a-Thoul, Dark Force and Lashiec) | Solar System level (Tanked hits from The Profound Darkness) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range, several meters with Healing techs Standard Equipment: Ring of the Stars (Can vary), Guardian Claws, Guardian Mail Armor Intelligence: Very Smart, but doesn't know much of the world, or worlds in this case. She was taught by SEED and Wren, two beings with computers for brains. Weaknesses: Naive, overly trusting. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Techniques *'Nasar:' Heals in an AoE *'Shift:' Raises the Attack power of allies. *'Deban:' Creates a barrier around allies that protects against physical attacks. Skills *'Illusion:' Runs around the enemy so fast that she creates an after-image. *'Double Slash:' Slashes the enemy 4 times. *'Disrupt:' Multiple afterimages strike the enemies at once Key: Pre-Dezolis | Pre-Rykros | At the end of the Millennium Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Healers Category:Phantasy Star Category:Orphans Category:Loyal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sega Category:Aliens Category:Speedsters Category:Game Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Tier 4